


Destino

by Marisa_ivandylove



Category: MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, ivandy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisa_ivandylove/pseuds/Marisa_ivandylove
Summary: En un universo alternativo Iván y Andy no se presentan a MasterChef.Aún así ambos deciden dejar atrás la vida que conocen para embarcarse en su sueño de ser chef profesionales y se inscriben en una academia de cocina.Lo que no saben es que, de una u otra manera, están destinados a estar juntos.
Relationships: Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez
Comments: 62
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa!  
> Qué tal?  
> Me animé a subir esta idea que tiene un tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza. En está historia Iván y Andy se conocen fuera de las cocinas de MasterChef.  
> A ver qué tal queda, hace mucho que no escribo un fanfic, me he creado está cuenta exclusivamente para poderlo subir.  
> Espero que sea de su grado 😁

Iván no se consideraba una persona muy paciente, así que mientras esperaba en la recepción del instituto de cocina avanzada en el que había decidido inscribirse para complementar su profesión de entrenador, movía su pie insistentemente, deseando que el tiempo pasará más de prisa. 

Rememoró la discusión que tuvo con su novia esa mañana, en la que ella le intentó convencer por milésima vez que no se inscribiese allí, pero él ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a hecharse para atrás por mucho que ella creyera que no era buena idea dejar su ciudad natal, su empleo y todo por lo que tanto habían luchado, para ir detrás de ese sueño. Resopló disgustado, no le gustaba discutir con ella, después de todo habían pasado por mucho juntos, pero tampoco es que iba a dejar de trabajar como entrenador, el curso era solo por las mañanas y por las tardes podría seguir trabajando, en Madrid podría encontrar fácilmente clientes.

Tan ensimismado estaba por sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando llegó alguien más a la salita de espera en la que se encontraba hasta que lo sintió sentarse a su lado, lo observó de reojo con curiosidad. Se trataba de un chico bajito y pálido que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse lo más erguido posible con la vista al frente, como si estuviera a punto de recibir a la reina o algo así. No pudo evitar pensar que seguramente era un engreído, niño de mami y muy pijo, por lo menos vestía como tal, pero no quería apresurarse a juzgarlo sin conocerle.  
—Srto Andrés García, por favor pase adelante, le están esperando— la secretaria irrumpió su línea de pensamiento y vió como el chiquillo se ponía de pie con actitud altiva y una sonrisa ladeada asintiendo brevemente  
—No es posible, yo ya llevó un tiempo esperando aquí señorita— dijo Iván visiblemente molesto, pero intentando mantener la compostura  
—Lo lamento señor, pero él señorito tiene una cita previa— le contesto ella con una mirada de disculpa, mientras el "señorito" avanzaba hacia la oficina donde se formalizaban las inscripciones sin dedicarles ni una mirada. Esto lo molesto aún más ¿Quien se creía que era ese chiquillo engreído? No era justo, seguramente se trataba de que era asquerosamente rico y por eso se sentía con el poder de hacer lo que le viniera en ganas. Decidió que, de coincidir en alguna clase, no se acercaría a ese.

Iván no podía creer su suerte cuando, una semana después, entró a la primera clase que tendría y reconoció al chico sentado en la primera fila, con esa actitud de superioridad que tanto le molestaba. Decidió ignorarlo, paso de largo y se sentó también en primera fila, pero en el extremo opuesto. Minutos después llegó el chef que les impartiria las clases.  
El día fue maravilloso para Iván, estaba aprendiendo muchísimo sobre algo que le apasionaba y que nunca se había dado el tiempo de estudiar ya que siempre lo dejaba para después, el único problema que tenía era que, por más que intentara ignorar a Andy (que era como se hacía llamar el chico, lo que para el era ridículo), no podía. El chico era una mala imitación de Hermione, haciéndole la pelota al profesor, levantando la mano y contestando cada pregunta con ese aire de superioridad que tanto le irritaba al gallego.  
Al final de ese día se quedaron algunos a compartir impresiones de su primer día, por supuesto el señorito Andy no tenía tiempo para compartir con sus compañeros y eso molestaba muchísimo a Iván aunque no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia.  
—A mi me parece admirable, un poco pesado, es verdad, pero super interesante y además muy guapo— dijo en susurros una chica que era instructora de yoga con la que Iván había congeniado muy bien desde el primer momento, aunque la chica era algo despistada y muy hiperactiva  
—Si, parece un príncipe, con esos modales y ese porte. Aunque no le vendría mal relajarse un poco— contesto otra chica que había estado al fondo y sin hablar en todo el día, más que unos cuchicheos con Luna, la instructora de yoga  
—¿Pero Ana tu no me habías dicho que tenías novio?— le contesto Luna con una sonrisa  
—Si, pero eso no quiere decir que sea ciega, se le ve súper adorable con ese lunar que tiene— le contesto está con un evidente sonrojo y una risilla nerviosa, la otra asintió sonriendo. Las chicas pasaron de largo e Iván fingió que estaba leyendo los apuntes del día y no escuchando su conversación a escondidas. Cuando salieron de su vista suspiro molesto, sabía exactamente de quien hablaban y no podía entender que le veían a ese engreído. Aunque en honor a la verdad, el también había notado el lunar, y lo bien que se veía en esa cara confiada y esa sonrisa autosuficiente y el porte guapo y casi delicado del chico además sus ojos... No! Debía detener esos pensamientos, no era la primera vez que Iván se fiajaba en la belleza de un chico, es más, en su adolescencia había tenido sus rollos con chicos y chicas por igual, su novia sabía que el era bisexual, pero el era una persona fiel, además Andy no era exactamente su tipo, era demasiado presumido y creído para si quiera caerle bien. Debía olvidar el asunto y punto.


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte, espero les guste. ☺️

La semana pasó y el joven abogado había pasado de ser admirado a ser odiado por casi todos sus compañeros, quienes lo veían como un prepotente insufrible, además nunca hablaba con nadie, todos pensaban que se sentía superior a ellos y por eso no les dirigía la palabra, nada más lejos de la verdad, como descubriría luego Iván.  
El viernes de esa semana Andy llegaba tarde a clases y el nunca llegaba tarde, eso ya lo había podido corroborar Iván, quien estaba más pendiente de la puerta por la que, estaba seguro, entraría el chico tarde o temprano, que de la clase. Ese día elaborarían un postre, esos eran los favoritos de Andy. No es como si estuviera muy pendiente del chico, pero es que él se había asegurado de repetirlo una docena de veces cada vez que intervenía en clase, con su voz insufrible, pensó Iván.  
—Buen día, por favor disculpen la demora, se me presento y un inconveniente familiar, y yo...— apareció Andy por fin, con una expresión torturada y la cabeza baja, Iván no sé sintió nada bien de verlo así.   
—No se preocupe, por favor pase adelante. Solo espero que no se repita— le contesto el profesor con rostro severo e Iván sintió que estaba siendo duro con el chico después de todo aún no habían empezado.   
—Por supuesto, no lo haré— entró cabizbajo y se sentó en el puesto al lado de Iván, que era el único desocupado. El no pudo evitar verlo de reojo y preguntarse qué era lo que le ocurría, lucia unas enormes ojeras y le pareció que había estado llorando, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Andy se equivocó, varias veces durante el cocinado, e Iván no podía evitar sentirse mal e inexplicablemente preocupado por el chico, quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo acercarse.  
Mientras se horneaba la tarta les dieron una hora de descanso. Iván, en contra de lo que había decidido, se acercó al joven que estaba, como siempre, apartado del grupo. Estaba hablando por teléfono y se le veía más animado, el gallego sonrió inconscientemente al verlo sonreír y decidió dejarle su espacio, lo que sea que le preocupara al chico, al parecer ya estaba arreglándose. Y él no podía entender porque eso lo hacía tan feliz. De pronto Andy se giró y lo pilló observándole frunció el ceño en su dirección, acabo la llamada y se acercó a él. Iván se sintió inexplicablemente nervioso.  
—Se puede saber porque me estabas espiando— preguntó molesto.   
—Calmate tío, sólo he salido a tomar aire y te he visto, no te estoy espiando ni nada, no te montes películas vale— Le contesto a la defensiva el gallego y se fue sin escuchar la réplica del otro, estaba sumamente nervioso de admitir lo que le pasaba. Cuando regresaron a cocinar Andy le dedicaba miradas de odio de vez en cuando a Iván, lo que lo ponía de muy mal humor, eso se ganaba por preocuparse por el, pensó cada vez más molesto. De verdad que no lo entendía, pero en el fondo quería hacerlo, ganarse su confianza y hacerlo sonreír.

Ese fin de semana fue eterno para Iván. Entre las discusiones con su novia, cada vez más frecuentes e insoportables y que aún no había conseguido un empleo de sólo por las tardes, sentía que quizás si estaba perdiendo el tiempo como aseguraba su novia, pero era muy terco para rendirse tan pronto. Además, aunque no lo admitiría nunca a si mismo, deseaba volver a ver a Andy, saber si en verdad ya estaba mejor, aunque pensaba que no se merecía su preocupación no podía evitarlo. Ese chico se había convertido, en contra de su voluntad, en una especie de obsesión, el deseaba descifrarlo. Después de analizar todo lo que había pasado, sentía que había más detrás de esa fachada de presunción y supuesto odio contra todo y contra todos que percibía en él. Necesitaba saber más de él, pero no tenía ni idea de como empezar a conocerlo.

Por fin llegó el lunes, está vez era Iván el que iba con retraso. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pues esa misma mañana, harto de escuchar los reproches de su novia le había terminado y ella se había marchado de la casa que compartían, llorando. No quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero lo cierto es que se sentía mal sobre todo por ella. Él ya se había dado cuenta que no sentía nada por ella, más que aprecio por todo lo que habían superado juntos, lo que no deseaba era que por un malentendido, no se hablarán más.  
Cuando llegó a la clase, era realmente tarde, ya habían empezado y el chef le empezó a decir que ya no podría participar en la clase de ese día. Iván estaba realmente molesto, ¿Como a Andy si se lo habían permitido? Era consciente que lo de Andy fueron solo unos pocos minutos de retraso, mientras que el había llegado media hora después del inicio de la clase, pero fue su enojo acumulado el que hablo por el cuando dijo —Por supuesto, yo no estoy forrado de dinero así que no me puedo retrasar un poco una vez— mientras miraba enojado hacia Andy, quien continuaba su elaboración aparentemente indiferente de los reclamos del gallego.  
—Lo lamento, pero ya vamos adelantados con la preparación de hoy, y no me ha dejado usted terminar de hablar, no puedo permitirle hacer la preparación de hoy, pero si gusta puede quedarse como oyente por hoy— le dijo el chef con el ceño fruncido, Iván se sintió avergonzado de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pidió disculpas, entró y se sentó en el único puesto desocupado que había, que para su mala suerte era el que estaba al lado de Andy, quien continuaba concentrado. La mañana se le hizo eterna a Iván, no dejaba de reprocharse por dejar que sus emociones hablarán por el todo el tiempo, sentía cada vez más vergüenza por como le había hablado al chef instructor y decidió quedarse a darle una disculpa cuando acabará la clase.   
El resto de la clase Iván lo dedicó a observar a sus compañeros, allá estaba Rosa, la capitana de las fuerzas áreas que se había tomado unas vacaciones para hacer este curso, más allá vió a Adrienne, la belga simpática que parecía toda una experta siempre sonriente, y Fidel ese alocado músico que caía bien a todo el mundo y más allá a Alberto el ex-jugador de fútbol sala a quien Luna ya estaba empezando a incordiar otra vez con sus propuestas fuera de lugar y algo excesivas para el carácter tranquilo del chico, eso demostraba que ya definitivamente no le interesaba más el abogado, pensó complacido. Al parecer este curso eran una colección de personas que habían decidido tomar otro rumbo en sus vidas, reflexionaba Iván, pero quién más le intrigaba era precisamente el abogado que tenía a su lado.  
La receta de ese día parecía más complicada que la que habían preparado otros días, Andy especialmente parecía tener muchos problemas, aunque luego de observarlo un rato pensó que quizás había algo más allá que preocupaba al chico, otra vez lucía ojeras, parecía cada vez más desconcentrado y no le salía ninguna de las preparaciones bien. Esto preocupó nuevamente a Iván, no podía dejar de pensar en que sería lo que tanto le preocupaba. Ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendolo podía asegurar que no era de las personas que se vienen a menos con pequeñeces, así que según él, debía ser algo muy grave.  
En más de una ocasión pensó en hablarle, pero algo en la mirada del chico le dijo que no era el momento. Además si había escuchado lo que le había dicho al profesor seguramente se enojaría y no le contestaría nada, así que decidió dejarlo para después.  
Cuando acabó la clase y el salón estuvo casi vacío, Iván observó a Andy acercarse con timidez al chef y hablar con él en voz baja, luego el chef le respondió y el chico sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad, no esas medio sonrisas de suficiencia que ponía en clases, sino una que le iluminaba toda la cara, Iván pensó que era adorable cuando hacía eso. Intercambiaron unas palabras más y el salió sin quitar esa bella sonrisa en su rostro. Era el turno de Iván de hablar con el chef, se acercó inseguro y le ofreció sinceras disculpas al chef   
—No te preocupes, eres de los que más empeño le pone, por eso te permiti quedarte, pero espero que no se repita— Iván asintió, y estaba por marcharse cuando el chef volvió a hablar   
—Voy a repetir la clase hoy en la tarde para el señor García, estaba muy preocupado de que no le hubieran salido bien las preparaciones y me lo ha pedido, si gusta puede venir usted también— Iván se lo pensó un segundo, era una gran oportunidad aunque la idea de estar tanto tiempo con Andy casi a solas después de lo que había pasado entre ellos (o más bien no había pasado), le ponía inquieto y nervioso, pero era una gran oportunidad para recuperar la clase, además así quizás lograría acercarse al chico, después de todo aún no había conseguido empleo por las tardes   
—Será un placer— contestó sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y también a los que leen, me hace mucha ilusión que les guste.  
> Ya tengo claro todo lo que va a pasar a continuación, lo que si no estoy segura es el cómo contarlo. ¿Prefieren que siga con el punto de vista de Iván o que veamos algo del pollito?  
> El siguiente será mejor lo prometo. Gracias otra vez por pasarse por aquí 😘


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi plan era subirlo ayer, pero el internet no me dejó. En fin aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero les guste.

Iván decidió comer fuera ese día, no tenía ganas de pasar por casa, además tenía que volver cuanto antes a su clase extra, no quería llegar tarde otra vez. Mientras comía pensaba en que significaría estar en una clase a solas con Andy. Eso no significaba nada, después de todo estarían pendientes de sus elaboraciones cada uno, no tenían porque interactuar más de lo necesario, reflexionó. Aunque le gustaría poder acercarse, descubrir al verdadero Andy, no tenía muy en claro si él querría lo mismo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Cuando llegó al salón de clases no se sorprendió de ver que Andy ya estuviera allí, aunque faltaban 20 minutos para que se hiciera la hora en que los había citado el chef. Le saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza, el cual el más joven respondió igual, no parecía sorprenderle que estuviera allí, quizás ya el chef le había avisado. Se acomodó en el asiento más alejado, más por costumbre que por ninguna otra cosa.   
Mientras tanto el chico continuaba con su lectura e Iván lo observaba en silencio, sin saber que hacer.  
Luego de unos minutos sin hablar, Iván no resistió tanto silencio y se dirigió al joven  
—Hoy no estabas en tu día, eh. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Últimamente no pareces tú— Maldijo en silencio por decir lo primero que se le ocurrió, convencido que no le iba a contestar algo como eso, después de todo ellos nunca hablaban, a menos que contará la casi discusión que habían tenido el viernes.  
—La verdad si, he tenido mucho en que pensar estos días— contestó con un encogimiento de hombros, Iván estaba muy sorprendido de que le contestará, eso ya era un avance pensó animado.   
—No te preocupes, decidí no volver a dejar que nada me afecte mientras cocine, no es bueno dejarse llevar por sus emociones ¿Cierto?— comento burlonamente, al ver que no le respondía. Iván se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo y asintiendole. Pensaba que podría decirle a continuación, temía dar un paso en falso, decir algo mal. Nunca había estado tan nervioso y tan preocupado de decir algo mal. Andy por su parte al ver que no le contestaba volvió a su lectura, pero realmente no podía concentrarse, sentía la mirada fija de Iván sobre él.  
Al cabo de unos minutos de mucha tensión llegó el chef y sonrió al verlos a ambos allí —Buenas tardes a ambos, pero acerquense hombre, que el salón está casi vacío. La receta hoy es complicada ¿les parece si trabajan juntos y así terminamos más rápido?— ambos se observaron y encogieron los hombros —Perfecto, iniciemos.—

Iván fue el que se cambió de puesto sonriéndole a Andy. Esa tarde la pasaron muy bien ambos, aunque era algo más que compartir aquello que los apasionaba a ambos lo que les entusiasmaba, era el hecho de estar juntos, aunque nunca lo admitirían en voz alta. Iván se sintió esperanzado y Andy se sentía cada vez más a gusto a su lado. Se complementaban muy bien, casi ni necesitaban hablar para ponerse de acuerdo, era algo que Iván nunca le había pasado, ese nivel de complicidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sabían lo que el otro iba a decir o cuando necesitan ayuda y eran muy cabezotas para admitirlo y pedirla. Eran muy parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. 

Durante un momento de la preparación el chef salió un momento a atender una llamada y ellos se observaron sonrieron y apartaron la mirada, Iván estaba cada vez más convencido de que al abogado también le pasaba algo con él, pero a penas se conocían y no sabía bien que decir, Andy desde luego no era una persona fácil.  
—Sabes soy entrenador personal, te puedo dar unas cuantas sesiones gratis, si quieres claro—   
Dijo de repente como si nada, en un intento desesperado de pasar más tiempo con él ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba? El no era así. El joven levanto la cabeza y lo miro extrañado, luego negó suavemente  
—Lo lamento, en estos momentos estoy justo de tiempo y no creo poder. Disculpa— sonaba realmente arrepentido por lo que Iván se tragó la broma que iba a hacerle sobre si era demasiado pijo para eso y en su lugar le dijo con una sonrisa  
—Bueno será después— no se dió cuenta en que momento había dejado de cortar y se había acercado, pero ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de Andy observándolo trabajar, era hipnótico verlo, tan metódico y concentrando. Con esos movimientos casi delicados y tan precisos.  
—Si, me encantaría— le dijo sin voltearlo a ver, pero claramente afectado por la cercanía. Iván sonrió, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo convenciera y entonces ya podría empezar a conocerlo mejor, era un buen plan. Andy extrañado por el silencio prolongado volteo por fin a verlo. Estaban realmente cerca, se miraban a los ojos, sin moverse ni un centímetro, se notaban muy nerviosos ambos   
—¿Como vamos?— el chef venía entrando, pero al escucharlo les dió tiempo justo de separarse antes de que notará nada  
—Muy bien— dijo Andy excesivamente animado, Iván asintió, sin poder hablar y sintiendo como si acabara de recorrer un maratón. Luego de eso no se dirigieron la palabra para nada que no fuera referente a la receta el resto de la tarde, pero la complicidad entre ambos creció aún más si era posible, cocinaron muy bien juntos. Todo marchaba perfecto para Iván.  
Cuando terminaron, el chef se despidió de ambos y ellos se fueron caminando juntos. 

—Tengo que admitir que eres más bueno de lo que creía chiqui, pensé que lo tuyo era solo alardear— se atrevió a decir Iván luego de un rato un rato caminando, sin ser consciente realmente de lo que decía  
—Soy mejor que tú y lo sabes, lo que pasa es que estás celoso y por eso me dices así— le contesto con una mueca de disgusto intentando reprimir una sonrisa   
—¿Como? ¿Chiqui? Lo siento, pero es que eres tan bajito y adorable— Iván ahogó un jadeo y se detuvo, ya estaba otra vez diciendo lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza  
— Y además sabes que te ganaría en cualquier momento— intento arreglarlo desviando su atención, no quería espantarlo si llegaba a notar todo lo que le pasaba antes de tiempo, por suerte Andy le siguió el juego e ignoro el comentario anterior   
—Eso no es verdad, soy superior a ti y te lo voy a demostrar— Iván suspiro inaudiblemente y retomo el paso.  
—¿Seguro? ¿Y que tienes en mente?— le interrogó sonriendo  
—Una competencia, tú y yo. En la siguiente clase veamos quien acaba primero, hace mejor cada elaboración y la presentación final del emplatado. Obviamente ese seré yo— le contestó con esa sonrisa de medio lado tan característica en él, rebosante de seguridad, que Iván estaba empezando a gustarle tanto.  
—Eso ya lo veremos— le sonrió de vuelta muy entusiasmado con la idea —¿Y cómo decidiremos quien gana?— se lo pensó un momento antes de contestarle  
—Mmmm no se podríamos preguntarle al chef... O a los demás— dijo sin sonar muy convencido  
—No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea involucrar a los demás, creo que es mejor dejarlo entre nosotros solamente— le contesto Iván pensativo  
—¿Y quién me asegura que serás imparcial?— dijo a su vez el joven  
—Te doy mi palabra, y tú harás lo mismo, sólo nos resta confiar el uno en el otro chiqui— Andy asintió distraído  
—Ya estamos otra vez con el apodo— le dijo en cuanto reparo en lo que le había dicho poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero con una sonrisa en los labios  
—Es que lo eres, y no tiene nada de malo, una vez escuché que los mejores perfumes vienen en frascos pequeños— le dijo con complicidad  
—Y los venenos también, así que no te confíes Iván— le dijo sin voltear a verlo con una expresión seria que Iván no supo descifrar, así que solo asintió, caminaron un tramo más en un silencio cómodo. En un par de minutos llegaron a una esquina y Andy se detuvo  
—Bueno aquí me quedo yo, gracias por acompañarme, no tenías que— le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos   
—No te preocupes, me queda de camino— contesto acercándose más a él sin quererse despedir realmente y sin saber que más decir   
—Bueno hasta mañana supongo— le dijo Andy al cabo de unos momentos en silencio, muy consciente de la cercanía, sintiendo sus respiraciones sincronizadas  
—Hasta mañana chiqui— contestó el recuperando el habla y besando su mejilla sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, luego de que Andy entró a lo que parecían ser unas residencias de universitarios, Iván hecho a correr, más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo. Llegó a su casa sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, no dejaba de repetir en su mente todo lo que había pasado en el día y se sentía inexplicablemente feliz, deseaba tanto que fuera el día siguiente para poder volverlo a ver, hacía mucho que no se sentía así por nadie, ni siquiera por su ahora exnovia. Al pensar en ella sintió un pinchazo en el estómago de culpabilidad. ¿Donde estaría ahora ella? Y se sintió mal por no haber pensado en ella en toda la tarde. Intento comunicarse con ella, pero no pudo. Estaba realmente preocupado, que el supiera ella no tenía ningún conocido en Madrid, y por más que ya no sintiera nada por ella eso no borraba todo lo que habían compartido juntos, intentó comunicarse, pero fue en vano.   
Observaba el teléfono frustrado, luego recordó nuevamente el día que había pasado, no había empezado bien, pero fue mejorando cada vez mejor. Sintió ganas de hablar con Andy, entonces recordó que no tenía su número, debía solucionar eso mañana mismo, pensó sonriente, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno eso todo por hoy. Quería preguntarles, en el cap siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Andy, empecé a escribirlo y pues como que no avanza la historia, sino que me salió con lo que ya había pasado, pero desde su perspectiva, mi plan no era hacerlo así, pero quedó. El punto es que como ya dije no avanza en la historia, pero me gusta mucho cómo quedó, no se si reescribirlo para hacerlo más resumido y que pueda continuar la historia o lo dejo así ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Al fin y al cabo lo hago para ustedes.  
> Bueno gracias a todos los que leen 😘


	4. Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de darle muchas vueltas al final decidí subir el pov Andy, me quedó un poco más largo, pero es que no lo quería dividir en dos. Prontito el siguiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero empezar aclarando que soy fan del Pandy, incluso sigo a Paula en Instagram y me parece una chica genial, así que quería mantener una complicidad entre ellos y esto fue lo que salio.

Andy se encerró en su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Era real, no se lo había estado imaginando todo lo que creía haber visto en Iván y el beso que aún le quemaba en la mejilla era la prueba de eso. Desde el primer día en la sala de espera se había fijado en Iván. Cuando llegó fue lo primero que vió y se quedó observandolo un rato, antes de pasar. Era realmente guapo, aún con el ceño fruncido como estaba en esos momentos, se preguntó que le ocurría, pero no sé atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Se sentó a su lado sin atreverse a verlo, sintiendo como el lo miraba, sintiendose cada vez más ansioso, luego lo llamaron a pasar y escuchó las quejas del otro, y se sintió mal, pero no sé atrevió a voltear, no era momento para retrasarse, si tardaba mucho sus padres notarían lo que había ido a hacer y se lo impedirían, así que camino decido a formalizar su inscripción antes de que fuera tarde. El deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder verlo de nuevo. 

El día que iniciaban las clases Andy puso el despertador y salió antes de que nadie se despertara en casa, esperaba que todavía no notarán lo que había hecho, pero sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo. Llegó una hora antes, la academia ni siquiera había abierto, pero era lo mejor. Luego de que entró se sentó en la primera fila, quería ser el mejor de la clase, de modo que cuando sus padres le descubrieran tuviera argumentos suficientes para defenderse.   
Se alegró enormemente cuando vio a Iván entrar, pero se decepcionó al ver que se sentaba lo más alejado posible, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio y luego ignorarlo completamente. ¿Le había reconocido? ¿Le odiaba por algo tan tonto como lo que había pasado el día que se conocieron? Será idiota, pensó intentando quitarle importancia y concentrándose por completo en la clase. Ese día fue el mejor para Andy, bueno el segundo mejor contando lo que había pasado recientemente, pensó. Destacó desde el minuto cero y el profesor lo notó, el estaba complacido, le demostraría a todos los que no confiaban en él de que estaba hecho, pensaba cada vez que respondía bien las preguntas. Sentía la mirada de sus compañeros, algunas admiradas y otras con verdadero rencor, pero la única que le importaba era la de quien había conocido el día de su inscripción. En cuanto terminó la clase salió apresurado al despacho, aún tenía asuntos que resolver en su antigüo empleo y no tenía tiempo que perder, después de un día como ese quedaba demostrado que, a pesar de lo que le dijeran todos, la cocina era lo suyo y no pensaba volver a ejercer de abogado nunca más.

Los días pasaron y aunque Andy deseaba únicamente centrarse en los estudios, cada vez se fijaba más en lo que hacía Iván, pero el siempre lo ignoraba, a veces sentía su mirada, pero nunca le dirigía la palabra. De hecho nadie le hablaba a Andy, el pensó que todos solo eran unos grandes envidiosos y de todas formas no tenía ganas de acercarse a ninguno de ellos, excepto tal vez Iván, pero este estaba decidido a ignorarlo categóricamente. Andy no lo entendía y le dolía más de lo quería admitir, pero no sabía cómo cambiar la situación, así que lo dejó pasar, tenía muchas cosas de que preocuparse, que sus padres no lo descubrieran por ejemplo. 

El jueves por la tarde pasó lo que tanto se temía, sus padres descubrieron que, no solo había renunciado a su empleo, sino que estaba asistiendo a clases de cocina a escondidas y discutieron muy fuerte, el les dijo que ya no era un niño y que no podían decidir por el —¡Ya tengo 26 años! Y esto es lo que quiero para mí vida— les grito frustrado por primera vez en su vida y se fue a su habitación sin escuchar sus reproches. No sabía porque sus propios padres no le entendían, la cocina era lo que le apasionaba, habían acordado que el estudiaría derecho y luego ellos dejaban que el hiciera lo que quisiera, pero luego que se graduó lo presionaron para que aceptara un empleo en un despacho importante, ya tendría tiempo luego de inscribirse en su curso le aseguraron, pero siempre habían nuevas razones para aplazarlo, hasta que el comprendió que nunca se lo permitirían y decidió actuar por su cuenta. Esa noche no durmió, dándole vueltas a todo, necesitaba el apoyo de sus padres, era lo que más le importaba, pero ellos no le entendían.  
Al día siguiente cuando estaba por irse lo detuvieron   
—Entiende que lo hacemos por ti, eres alguien muy inteligente. Ese mundo no es para ti— empezó su padre, él no tenía tiempo de escucharlos y se los hizo saber de un modo más brusco de lo que había pretendido, intento salir nuevamente.  
—Si pones un pie fuera de esta casa no se te ocurra volver— le amenazó abandonando toda cautela, el volteó a verlo incrédulo, no podía estar hablando en serio cierto  
—Es totalmente en serio Andrés, es lo mejor para ti y si no puedes verlo, pues lo siento, pero yo no puedo ver cómo tiras todo por un capricho— le dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento  
—¡No es ningún capricho! Y si eso es lo que quieres, perfecto, no volveré más— les contestó enojado  
—Andrés espera..— escuchó decir a su madre, pero estaba harto de permitir que le manipularan, cuando su padre no le amenazaba su madre le convencía con lágrimas, pero esta vez no iba volver atrás. Por el camino sintió las lágrimas en su cara, eran sus padres después de todo, pero ya había tomado su decisión y lo que más le dolía era que no lo pudieran entender, que nisiquiera hicieran un esfuerzo por intentarlo.   
Secó sus lágrimas consciente de que lo estarían observando todos cuando llegará, sentía sus emociones a flor de piel y para más colmo ya iba con retraso. Andy odiaba la impuntualidad. Cuando llegó evitó mirar a nadie y luego de pedir disculpas y que el profesor le permitiera entrar se acomodó e inició la preparación, pero no sé podía concentrar, se equivocó más de una vez. No dejaba de cuestionarse si había hecho lo correcto, no es como si no tuviera a donde ir y ahorros suficientes, pero a pesar de todo amaba a sus padres y no deseaba estar así con ellos. Pero no, sabía que si volvía acabarían convenciendolo para que lo dejará y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Para colmo se había tenido que sentar al lado de Iván, y sentía como le observaba. El no quería que lo hiciera, eso solo lo desconcentrada más. Cuando estaban metiendo en el horno una tarta, que no estaba tan bien como le hubiese gustado, se le ocurrió una idea. Les dieron permiso para salir mientras se horneaba y él se buscó el lugar más apartado para llamar a su mejor amiga Paula, le contó todo, ella lo escucho pacientemente y le dió ánimos, le dijo que ya se les pasaría y que mientras podía ir con ella a su departamento tenía espacio de sobra, el sonrió por el ánimo de su amiga, entonces sintió que lo observaban, se volteó y vió a Iván observándolo ¿Le habría escuchado? Pensó alarmado, se despidió de su amiga y reaccionó a la defensiva, el otro le respondió de manera brusca y se fue sin darle tiempo a replicar y Andy se sintió mal enseguida, Iván no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, no tenía que haber reaccionado así, pensó con pesar. Estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo, Iván no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Y ahora menos que nunca podría intentar llevarse bien con él, es que ni siquiera se hablaban y la primera oportunidad de hablar con él lo trata mal, no importa, aseguró para si aunque sabía que era mentira, si que le importaba.

Cuando salió de allí se dirigió directamente a la casa de su mejor amiga, bueno más bien residencia, ya que ella también estaba empezando una nueva vida en la universidad. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, el no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente y ella lo consoló. Más tarde cuando se logró calmar le escucho decir mientras pasaban y se sentaba en uno de los sofas de la salita  
—No me has contado como te va en las clases de cocina— él se sentó a su lado y soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar  
—Bastante bien, de hecho soy el mejor de la clase, cada vez me convenzo más que la cocina es realmente lo mío, sobre todo los postres— mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios  
—Claro que lo es, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso— le sonrió ella de vuelta —¿Y los compañeros que tal?— añadió como si nada, Andy se lo pensó antes de contestarle con una mueca  
—La verdad no podrían importarme menos, ninguno está a mi nivel—   
—Oh no, conmigo no te funciona esa máscara, te conozco muy bien. Cuéntame cómo es él— le dijo pícara. Por supuesto que lo conoce, Paula es la única persona que sabe que a él le gustan los chicos, así como Andy es el único que sabe que a ella le gustan las chicas. Se conocieron en la universidad y se llevaron muy bien, ambos queriendo escapar de allí, ambos sin animarse a contar su secreto a nadie, hasta que se encontraron, de hecho llegaron a fingir por un tiempo que salían para cubrirse mutuamente, a ella no podía engañarla. Suspiro sonoramente  
—Viene de Galicia, es muy guapo... Alto, imponente, con unos ojos rasgados que te inspiran a soñar...—Susurro mientras se sonrojaba, Paula era la única persona en el mundo a quien admitiría algo así, pero aún así le avergonzaba —Me llamó la atención desde el primer momento, pero el pasa de mí, creo que me odia— terminó abatido  
—Si es así es porque no te conoce, es más conociéndote, seguramente ni has intentado acercarte. Aún así no creo que te odie, sólo debes intentar hablar con él y no dejar que tus inseguridades te dominen— asintió sin convencerse realmente, pero no queriendo discutir con ella.

Esos días Andy terminó de instalarse. El fin de semana se le pasó rápido, cuando estaba con Paula se sentía mejor, ella era la única que realmente lo conocía, lo entendía y lo aceptaba tal cual era. Ese fin de semana cocinaron, pasearon juntos, se pusieron al día de todo lo que había pasado en esos meses que habían estado sin verse. Andy le dijo todo sobre Iván y ella le contó que el otro día había conocido a una chica increíble en el parque y le había gustado mucho. Él estaba muy feliz por ella. Fue maravilloso, hasta el domingo en la noche que recibió una llamada de sus padres, ellos le recriminaron sus decisiones otra vez, él intentó ignorarlos, pero no podía, su opinión le importaba más de lo que quisiera admitir. No durmió en toda la noche pensando cómo hacer que le aceptarán como era. Había momentos en los que dudaba haber tomado una buena decisión.  
El lunes llegó, él se esforzó en llegar temprano a pesar de que se había desvelado, nunca más volvería a llegar tarde, se prometió. No quiso despertar a su amiga, pero le dejó el desayuno hecho. Tenía un plan en mente, pues le había prometido a Paula que intentaría hablar con Iván ese día, pero el gallego no llegaba. No podía concentrarse en el cocinado, todo le estaba saliendo mal y para colmo escucho a Iván reclamarle al profesor y dejando en claro con sus palabras cuanto lo detestaba. Sentía su mirada sobre él y eso solo lo ponía más nervioso. Pensaba con frustración que quizás sus padres estaban en lo correcto, quizás era mejor abandonar ahora y volver con ellos. Además estaba claro que Iván si que lo detestaba, no había más que ver cómo lo había mirado cuando le estaba reclamando al profesor. Pero enseguida se le vino a la mente la imagen de Paula y todo lo que había hecho por él, debía intentarlo al menos por ella, fue cuando tomó la resolución de seguir adelante, de poner todo su empeño por ser el mejor.  
Fue por esa razón que al acabar la clase se acercó al chef un poco inseguro, pero con decisión.  
—Disculpe quería hablar con usted un momento— le dijo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el chef asintió expectante —Yo, quisiera aprender más. Me preguntaba si hay posibilidades de inscribir en el curso avanzado de repostería por las tardes— el chef lo estudio unos instantes y luego le dijo  
—Me temo que el curso de la tarde ya empezó, pero si lo que quiere es practicar puedo arreglar para que le presten este salón por las tardes, nunca había visto a nadie con tanto talento y tantas ganas de mejorar como usted— Andy sintió una sonrisa extenderse en toda su cara, su esfuerzo estaba siendo reconocido y eso se sentía tan bien —Es más esta tarde estoy desocupado, puedo pasarme por aquí y ayudarlo a repetir la receta de hoy si gusta— el joven asintió sin dejar de sonreír, acordaron la hora y se despidieron. Luego de eso había pasado el día más maravilloso de su vida. Realmente quería pensar que no se lo había imaginado, que Iván realmente le pasaba lo mismo que a él y sería cuestión de tiempo antes para que pasará algo más, de eso se iba a encargar él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente no me estaba gustando como iba quedando la historia así que tome unos días para repensar como la iba a conducir, luego decidí subir esto que ya lo tenía, pero luego tuve problemas con el internet, así que hasta hoy fue que pude subirlo. La buena noticia es que ya el siguiente casi está, espero que les guste.


	5. Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno después de muchos problemas que no vale la pena enumerar y de escribir y reescribir mucho, aquí les traigo la continuación, espero la disfruten.   
> Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto

Después de eso la relación de Andy e Iván fue mejorando, ambos decidieron tácitamente no mencionar nada de lo que había pasado ese día, pero de vez en cuando hablaban durante el cocinado, se lanzaban puyas y acordaban competencias "secretas" entre ellos. Todos sus compañeros les sorprendió un poco el cambio al inicio, pero después se fueron acostumbrado a esa rivalidad sana que había nacido entre los dos e incluso varios empezaron a llevarse mejor con el abogado, quien estaba permitiéndoles que se acercarán sin tantos recelos, pero seguía siendo con Iván con él único que se sentía en confianza.

Iván logró contactar con su exnovia y supo que había vuelto a Galicia con sus padres y que estaba bien, aunque por el momento no quería hablarle, se conformó con saber que por lo menos estaba bien. También logró conseguir varios clientes, entre ellos algunos de sus compañeros del curso, pero por alguna razón cada vez que le proponía a Andy una sesión este se negaba en redondo y sin darle mayores explicaciones, lo cual desanimaba un poco a Iván. A pesar de esto se sentía muy feliz, estaba empezando a sentir que todo empezaba a salirle bien y ya estaba aceptando lo que sentía por el abogado, que con el paso de los días se iba afianzando. Había días en los que pensaba que él sentía lo mismo y sentía esperanzas de que pronto podría decirle todo, pero había otros días en que el más joven se cerraba, así que decidió tener paciencia y esperar que llegará una oportunidad. 

Entonces todo cambio.  
Durante una clase en la que tenían que cocinar en parejas, Iván se acercó a Andy sonriendo, pero su expresión cambio al ver cómo se ponía con José María, el único del grupo de quien Iván desconfiaba. No le parecía alguien sincero y últimamente hablaba mucho con el abogado, pero el no le había tomado importancia hasta este día. Frunció el ceño y pasó de largo a ponerse con Alberto. Durante la preparación de ese día no se podía concentrar, escuchaba las risas de Andy y José María y se frustraba. Su compañero se dió cuenta que algo le molestaba e intentaba reparar sus equivocaciones sin decirle nada, pero de un momento a otro se cansó y le dijo 

—Ya está bien ¿Porque no hablas con él? ¿Cuando le vas a decir que te mueres por él?—

—No se de qué hablas— le respondió esquivo, desviando la mirada  
—Ay por favor a mi no me vengas con estupideces, está claro que están enamorados— con una sonrisa de suficiencia señaló al abogado sin mucho disimulo

—Te repito que no tengo idea de lo que dices, él y yo no casamos de ninguna manera— contestó nervioso, intentando zanjar el tema, una cosa era admitirse a si mismo que quería estar con Andy y otra muy distinta era admitirselo a sus compañeros, aunque con Alberto era con quién más confianza sentía, era sobre todo decirlo en voz alta lo que más le asustaba

—Solo ustedes dos están tan ciegos para no notarlo, ¿Porque crees que José María está haciendo eso? Se dió cuenta de lo que pasa entre ustedes y por alguna retorcida razón que aún no logro comprender intenta separarlos—

—No me interesa— dió por terminado la discusión y no le permitió hablar más del tema, se sentía muy inquieto ¿Y si Alberto tenía razón? ¿Será que José María también quería estar con Andy? ¿Y Andy que opinaba de todo esto? Al parecer se sentía muy a gusto con el supuesto músico. No podía evitar mirarlos, se veían tan bien juntos, parecía que al abogado se le hubiese olvidado todo lo que habían pasado, parecía preferir la compañía de aquel antes que la suya. Estaba cada vez más descentrado y la preparación al final fue mediocre. Iván se sentía frustrado consigo mismo por permitir que le afectará tanto, se sentía asustado de que le importará tanto. Mientras que la preparación de Andy y José María fue la mejor y el chef los felicito y los puso de ejemplo, lo que enfureció más a Iván que salió de allí enseguida.  
Andy sin ser consciente de la verdadera razón tras la molestia de Iván fue tras él.

—Espera, no puedes irte así solo porque volví a ganarte, se supone que tenemos que probar el plato del otro y luego decidir— le dijo en cuanto lo alcanzó, Iván se detuvo, se volteó a verlo molesto

—¿Para que? Esta claro que no necesitas mi reconocimiento, ya te lo dió el chef—

—Es verdad no lo necesito, ni lo quiero, pero se supone que la competencia es todos los días hasta que acabe el curso—

—Ya no me interesa seguir con esto— le respondió molesto, Andy lo miro incrédulo, tratando de averiguar si estaba hablando en serio o solo lo decía al estar muy molesto, se decantó por la segunda opción e insistió

—No puedes dejarlo así, tenemos un trato ¿lo olvidas? Solo porque te gane siempre no puedes retirarte— se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió de medio lado, como odiaba Iván esa sonrisa

—En primer lugar, no me ganas siempre, dejas tus ínfulas y tus aires de grandeza fuera de esto, todo el mundo sabe que en realidad eres un inseguro que necesita estarse probando a si mismo constantemente lo perfecto que es.— vió como su expresión de ensombrecio al escucharlo, pero no sé detuvo, cegado como estaba por la furia—En segundo lugar yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana, está absurda competencia no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. Y en tercer lugar tienes un nuevo compañero con el que puedes competir ahora, yo paso— y sin darle tiempo a réplicas se marchó apresurado. 

Esta vez Andy lo dejó ir, se sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo en ese lugar ¿De verdad él pensaba todo eso? Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no quería dejar que le afectara tanto así que se obligó a caminar e irse a casa, una vez allí se permitió llorar un poco. Ya más calmado se puso pensar y analizar lo sucedido en el día. Le dolía que le hubiese leído tan fácilmente, es verdad que siempre buscaba el reconocimiento y la aprobación de los demás debajo de toda esa actitud de superioridad, pero ¿De verdad él pensaba todo eso que le había soltado? ¿O era algo más? ¿Acaso, era posible que Iván estuviera celoso? Sonrió un poco ante esa idea, si definitivamente debía ser eso y ya tenía en mente un plan para arreglar el malentendido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es gran cosa, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, ahora se pondrá más interesante, ya se acerca el final de este fic.  
> Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, prometo que los que vienen serán mejor.


	6. Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa  
> Después de meses desaparecida por una serie de inconvenientes de mala suerte seguidos, ya recuperé el internet, y aunque no es gran cosa quise poner el final, ya que no me gusta dejar nada incompleto. Espero les guste.

Al día siguiente Iván llegó inusualmente temprano, no es que acostumbrara a llegar tarde, pero si justo a tiempo y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver qué Andy ya estaba allí. Paso de largo justo como el día de la primera clase y se sentó en el extremo opuesto, ignorandolo completamente. Más tarde vio a José Mari llegar y sentarse junto al abogado, en seguida empezaron a hablar e Iván desvio la mirada de ellos. No podía concentrarse en clase, estaba realmente frustrado de que esto le estuviera afectando tanto, no podía permitírselo, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo. Luego de que el enojo del día anterior se le había pasado, estuvo pensando que no debió decirle a Andy todas esas cosas, pero no podía regresar el tiempo. El enojo dió paso al dolor, realmente lo había arruinado, si pensaba que Andy pudiera corresponderle alguna vez, ahora ya no lo haría, además estaba ese nuevo amigo que tanto le disgustaba y le inspiraba desconfianza. Volvió al presente al sentir un ligero olor a chamuscado y escucho a Andy reír, volteó a verlo sin poder evitarlo, le decía algo al oído de su nuevo "amigo" y luego ambos rieron juntos. No sabía porque, pero Iván tenía la sensación de que se burlaban de él y se sintió cada vez más humillado y dolido.  
¿Que le estaba pasando? Él no era así, debía resolverlo cuanto antes. Acabar con esto de una buena vez, se decidió ese mismo día hablaría con Andy, le pediría disculpas y le explicaría la situación, aunque eso significará confesarle todo y no verlo nunca más, era mejor así.

Andy por su parte ya no aguantaba a José Mari, pero al ver como Iván los observaba se dió cuenta que su plan estaba teniendo resultados, desde luego no era la mejor manera de hacer que Iván le confesará todo, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Desde el primer momento en que José Mari se le acercó, el supo que seguramente quería algo a cambio y lo confirmo a la víspera, cuando el músico le pidió prestado dinero, en fin no le sorprendía en absoluto que le utilizarán por su dinero y por sus influencias, así que ¿Porque no aprovechar la situación y utilizarlo a él para darle celos a Iván? Estaba consciente de que era arriesgado darle esperanzas a alguien como ese supuesto músico, pero él sabía cómo manejar la situación y se sentía cada vez más seguro de que Iván le correspondía. Iba a tirar un poco más, pero no mucho, ese mismo día, al acabar la clase planeaba ponerle freno a José Mari y luego hablar en seguida con Iván. Ya no podía esperar más y tampoco quería seguir haciendo sufrir a Iván así. 

—Bueno damos por finalizada la práctica de hoy, pueden retirarse, que tengan todos buen fin de semana— la voz del instructor saco a Iván de sus pensamientos y vió el resultado que estaba absolutamente incomible, suspiro frustrado, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Espere por favor— dijo Iván alcanzando al chef en la puerta 

—Si, dígame— se giró a verle, deteniéndose a un lado de la puerta

—Bueno yo, quería pedirle, si hoy podía tener una práctica extra en la tarde como el otro día. Hoy estuve muy desconcentrado y la verdad el plato me salió muy mal.— le dijo no sin algo de vergüenza

—Por supuesto, hoy por desgracia no podré acompañarles, pero todas las tarde el señorito García práctica en esta misma sala, misma hora, si gusta puede acompañarlo—

—Excelente, muchas gracias. Y lamento mucho haber estado tan desconcentrado últimamente— contesto tratando de no demostrar ninguna emoción al saber que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Andy a solas. No le sorprendía para nada que hubiese estado practicando todas las tardes. Se despidió del chef y llamo a Alberto y a sus otros clientes de esa tarde para cancelar el entrenamiento y se quedó en las inmediaciones pensando. Esa mañana había decidido hablar con Andy, pero no creyó que la oportunidad se le presentará tan pronto. Se sentía muy nervioso conformé avanzaban los minutos, pero ya era hora de dar por finalizado aquella tontería, hablaría con el, y luego lo olvidaría, era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto Andy frustrado buscaba a Iván por todas partes, la conversación con José Mari, se había extendido más de lo que había calculado, pero había logrado ponerlo en su lugar y dejarle saber que había notado desde un principio cuales eran sus intenciones. Este no se lo tomó nada bien y lo trato muy mal, pero a Andy no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que algo así sucedería. Ahora buscaba a Iván para de una vez por todas explicarle todo, pero fue en vano, al parecer ya se había ido.  
No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, iría a sus prácticas de las tardes, y ya hablaría con Iván el siguiente lunes, pensó desanimado. Llegó con el tiempo justo, pero el chef ya se había ido, entonces recordó que le había dicho que tenía un compromiso esa tarde y que no podía retrasarse. Ya no podría practicar ese día, pensó enojado consigo mismo por haberse distraído tanto buscando a Iván. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta hasta que estuvo muy cerca. Sorprendido de que el chef le tuviera tanta confianza como para dejarle la puerta abierta, entro muy despacio. Y lo primero que vio fue a Iván parado en el extremo opuesto de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, esto si es una novedad, tú llegando tarde, ya estaba pensando que no llegarías— y lo decía en serio cada minuto que estuvo esperando a Andy en el salón vacío, lo pasó pensando en cómo confesarle todo, pero cuando se fue acercando la hora señalada empezó a temer que no llegaría. Andy por su parte se había quedado sorprendido de verlo allí, y se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, pero no tardó en recomponerse, como siempre hacía.

—No es tarde solo es la hora justa, la sorpresa es verte por aquí a tí Iván— acortó la distancia que los separaba mientras sonreía de medio lado.

—Pues que te voy a decir eres irresistible— le dijo esperando que lo tomara como broma. Mientras lo esperaba, había decidido que le diría todo en cuanto acabasen la práctica.

—Eso ya lo se— sonrió con sorna, pero los ojos le brillaron de una manera muy especial —Bueno basta de hablar, te parece que iniciemos— le dijo sacando los ingredientes que necesitarían para la preparación.

Bueno al parecer no está molesto por lo que le dije ayer.   
Pensó Iván intentando calmarse, de un momento a otro se relajo y cocinaron juntos como lo hacían antes de que José Mari interviniera. Molestandose el uno al otro, bromeando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.   
Realmente se llevaban muy bien, era obvio que se complementaban perfectamente, se entendían, Andy sentía que con Iván podía ser el mismo, eso solo le había pasado antes con Paula, se sentía tan bien en su compañía. Iván por su parte, aunque disfrutaba mucho volver a estar bien con Andy, se ponía cada más nervioso, mientras les faltaba menos para terminar, por ende para confesarle todo, estaba empezando a pensar que quizás Andy podría corresponderle, pero recordaban con gran pesar las miradas cómplices, los susurros y las risitas que habían compartido quien estaba a su lado con ése y eso lo desanimaba bastante. Pero ya había tomado la decisión y no pensaba arrepentirse ahora. 

Ya estaban preparandose para emplatar y limpiando todo, cuando Iván repentinamente rompió el silencio momentáneo que se había instalado

—Cuando terminemos, hay algo que quiero decirte— estaba dándole la espalda cuando lo dijo, así que no notó la sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Andy en eso momento, su plan había dado resultado

—Puedes decírmelo ahora, esto ya está— dijo señalando el plato terminado.

—Bien.. — se giró para mirarlo, tenía una expresión indescifrable en ese momento —bueno yo... primero que nada quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije ayer, estaba enojado y hablé sin pensar. Lo siento mucho— acabo con la mirada baja

—Como pudiste verificar durante el cocinado de hoy, eso no me preocupa, estás perdonado Iván— Andy no esperaba eso, pero se sintió mejor después de escuchar que Iván estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho el día anterior, porque aunque era verdad que le había restado importancia, sus palabras habían quedado en el fondo de su corazón como una pequeña espina. —Bueno y que era lo otro— Iván levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos, para luego apartarla inmediatamente fijándose en el plato, que había sobre la mesada.

—Si que te superaste con este emplatado— hablo sin pensar, estaba sumamente nervioso, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, él normalmente era alguien muy seguro de si, pero algo tenía Andy que lo hacía sentirse como nunca antes

—Eso es algo obvio Iván, yo siempre me supero a mi mismo cada vez, pero dijiste que las disculpas eran lo primero, así que asumo que hay al menos una cosa más que quieres decirme— presionó, poniéndose de pronto nervioso también de haberse equivocado y que Iván solo quería eso, recuperar la amistad que tenían antes, él no quería ninguna amistad, pero por alguna razón no podía decírselo, necesitaba primero escuchar que Iván sentía lo mismo.

—Tienes razón, hay algo más. Andy tu.. uhmm.. me gustas. Más que eso me siento bien a tu lado, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y quisiera hacerlo más a menudo y con el tiempo yo quiero todo contigo, claro si tú también lo quieres— 

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía de escuchar eso, por una vez se había quedado sin nada que decir. 

—Por favor di algo, me vas a matar— dijo al prolongarse el silencio, mirándolo directamente a la cara, pero ahora era Andy el que miraba el suelo. Después de unos segundos más se acercó, le miró por fin a los ojos y en ese segundo se sintió seguro de todo. Entonces por fin le besó. Fue el mejor beso de ambos. 

Salieron juntos, tomados de la mano, con sonrisas en su rostros. Sin poder creer todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a eso, pero muy felices de haberse conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por tener tanta paciencia y haber leído hasta el final, a pesar de haber sido tan inconstante. En un rato (si mi internet me lo permite) subo un pequeño epílogo que hice en un intento de mejorar un poco este final tan soso.


	7. Epílogo

Estaban llegando tarde a la fiesta de despedida que habían organizado por haber finalizado el curso de cocina y Andy, que nunca llegaba tarde estaba cada vez más impaciente.

—Se puede saber que es lo que te demora tanto— entró en la habitación cada vez más molesto

—¿No eras tú el que no quería ir en un principio?— le pregunto con sorna mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos

—Y no quiero ir, pero ya que estás decidido a no escucharme, podríamos al menos llegar temprano— se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba, Iván levantó la vista y se quedó embobado al ver a su novio

—¿Ya te he dicho que te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas?— se puso de pie y terminó de acercarse. Andy dió un paso atrás, sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada

—No intentes cambiar de tema, ya sabes que odio llegar tarde, si nos retrasamos un minuto más juro que no iré a ninguna parte— declaró componiendose de los nervios.

—Va peque, relájate. Es una fiesta, no hay un horario específico de llegada— mientras daba otro paso acorralando a Andy contra la puerta —tenemos tiempo de sobra, y te ves en serio fenomenal con ese traje— lo último lo dijo en susurros y terminó de acercarse deteniéndose a unos milímetros de su rostro

—¿Eso piensas?— habló también en susurros —¿No crees que sería mejor quedarnos?— termino de cerrar las distancias con un beso corto dejándole a penas espacio para que contestará y luego seguir

—Buen intento cariño, pero no— le dijo apartándose, no sin cierta dificultad —ya dijimos que iríamos y eso haremos, vamos que es tarde—

Andy sintió un calor en el pecho cuando le escuchó llamarle 'cariño', a pesar del tiempo no se acostumbraba a sentirse así, eso sólo le pasaba con Iván. Pero también se sintió algo decepcionado de que su pequeña estrategia no funcionará, solía funcionar siempre que quería algo. Iván enseguida noto el cambio en la expresión de su pareja, le sentaba mal que no estuviera feliz.

—Le hice una promesa a Alberto cariño, hoy le va pedir matrimonio a Luna y me pidió que estuviera presente— Andy frunció el seño y luego rodó los ojos, a él que le importaba que Alberto y Luna se fueran a comprometer, pero a su novio si que le importaba, haría un esfuerzo por él.

—Seran sólo unos horas y prometo compesartelo— añadió al ver que aún tenía la misma expresión desanimado. Esas palabras iluminaron el rostro de Andy quien por fin empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Bueno bueno vamos, que cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podremos volver— le hablo ya desde la puerta de salida, Iván sonrió mientras negaba lentamente. 

Amaba cada pequeña parte de Andy y no tardaría en imitar a Alberto y pedirle matrimonio. Lo de ellos no había sido tan fácil, habían discutido, a veces sus orgullos hablaban por ellos, pero sin sus discusiones no estarían donde estaban, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque ninguno de los dos creían mucho en eso que llaman destino, estaba claro que lo de ellos de una u otra manera iba a suceder y eso era lo único que les importaba a ambos.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno solo me queda agradecer por los que lo han leído hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.  
> Tengo un par de ideas más de Ivandy y mientras sigan habiendo personas que lo lean yo tratare de seguir escribiendo, porque estos dos en serio inspiran. Nos leemos 😘


End file.
